


After the fade

by Luffymarra



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of the post-fade scene between a romance Dorian and Minquisitor. I'm doing this for DAI romance week Dorian day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the fade

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been betaed. I still have to find one. Most of the conversation comes from the game, I changed a few things. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragon Age, just Leo.

Leo Trevelyan finished up his talk with Solas and turned toward the stairs leading up to the upper library, a hint of anticipation and worry filling his chest. It had been nearly a week since he and his companions had returned from the fight with the Grey Wardens, and he was becoming more and more concerned about his love’s actions. He didn’t notice anything the first few nights, coming to bed each night exhausted from dealing with the aftermath of such a long battle and the actions of the warden mages. The third night, Leo realized that Dorian had been up each night when he had returned and the warrior could never remember the mage joining him. So studying his lover closely, he finally noticed the dark bags growing under Dorian’s eyes, and knowing his lover wouldn’t talk until he was ready, made sure to ‘Inquisit' Dorian until he finally passed out from exhaustion. In fact, it seemed to be the only way to get Dorian to sleep right now. Coming to the top of the stairs, Leo saw him standing in front of the bookcase gently running a finger over the titles, and found himself wishing he could get the mage to finally talk about his problems.

“You have remarkably little here on early tevinter history. All these ‘gifts’ to the Inquisition, and the best they can do is the Malefica Imperio? Trite Propaganda! But if you want twenty volumes on whether Divine Galatea took a shit on Sunday, this is evidently the place to find it.” Leo could only smile as Dorian began his little lecture, and the warrior shook his head as he watched the mage throw one of many books over his shoulder. This was a common complain of his lover, though Leo could tell that there was something more to his complaint this time, so he decided to see where this was going.

“That’s my Dorian: critiquing every book in my library.”

“I wouldn’t have to if you could find some rebellious heretic archivist to join the cause.” Dorian said in annoyance turning to face the warrior, though Leo could see a slight blush on his cheeks. Leo knew the other man was still getting use to the idea that Leo wanted him for himself, so Leo decided not to pull attention to the blush for now, maybe later when they were alone.

“Are there rebellious archivists? Other than you, that is?”

“If Corypheus ever starts burning masterworks of literature, I’m sure a few will pop up.” Dorian said in anger, before seeming to decide to change the subject. “Did I see something by Genitivi here? I could have sworn…” Leo grew worried then, it was unlike his lover to not just speak his mind.

“What is this truly about, Dorian?”

“When we…I…no it’s not important.” Dorian said after he had looked around and turned away from the warrior one arm folded across his chest as if he was protecting himself. 

Frowning Leo looked around as well, and realized that he would not get anything out of his lover in such a public place, came to a decision. Reaching out he gently took a hold of Dorian’s wrist and began to pull him toward the stairs leading down. Ignoring the half-hearted protest from the mage, Leo marched with purpose while calling out one word.

“Cole?”

“They won’t remember.” Cole said, appearing next to the warrior, a small smile just visible from underneath his hat. Reaching out Leo gave him a quick one armed hug before the rouge disappeared again.

Pulling his now silent lover behind him, Leo quickly crossed the floor of the main room, and opening their door the inquisitor allowed his lover to go first before entering himself and making sure the door was closed firmly behind them. Leo followed Dorian up the stairs and once they were both though the door to their room, he turned and made sure the lock was firmly in place before climbing the last few steps to lean against the railing, watching his love rapidly pace the length of their room. After several minutes, the warrior realized that he would have to start this conversation for them.

“Dorian.” Leo said softly, not liking how the other man stiffen, his back stubbornly turned toward the stairs. “Dorian, please love, tell me what is bothering you. You haven’t slept in days, not unless I make sure you’re thoroughly exhausted before hand. You’ve gone through every book in the library twice; you even played a game of chest with Cullen and didn’t cheat or flirt with him, something that actually worried him enough to come to me about. Is this about what that Demon said to you in the fade? Is it about what we saw on those tomb stones?” As he spoke, Leo came up behind Dorian and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist trying to offer what comfort he could to the gently shaking mage. Shaking his head, Dorian pulled away and turned to face the warrior.

“When we fell into the chasm, into the fade…I thought you were done for. I…I don’t know if I can forgive you for that moment.” Leo felt his heart clench at the tone and look on Dorian’s face. He should have realized sooner that their trip through the fade would have effect the mage more then he let on, should have realized what Dorian now feared to lose.

“I’m sorry you had to go through it with me.” Leo said reaching out to gently cup the mage’s face, trying to erase that heartbreaking look off Dorian’s face.

“I’m not sorry I was there with you. I thought I’d lost you.” Dorian reached up and covered the hand on his face with his own. “You sent me ahead and then didn’t follow. For just a moment, I was certain you wouldn’t. I thought: “This is it, this is where I finally lose him forever.” Leo pulled the other man into his arms, no longer able to take the broken look on the other’s face. For several minutes, they merely stood there, each of them taking comfort in the solid warmth of the other. Finally Leo felt Dorian gently push at his chest and reluctantly let the other leave the circle of his arms. Though Leo was happy to see Dorian give him a little smile, the warrior was even happier when he could lean into the hand that the mage lovely placed against his own face.

“Are you…all right?” Dorian asked, his eyes searching the warrior’s face with concern. Leo closed his eyes, the memories of what had happened in the fade flashing across his mind, and he couldn’t help the shutter that ran through his body.

“It was like walking in a nightmare, only everything was real, I wanted to…but I couldn’t…I…” Leo closed his eyes, pressing more firmly into the hand resting on his face.

“Ahh, it’s as I thought. The fade can be an ordeal under normal circumstances. To be the only real things there…it was beyond description. That any of us made it out alive is hard to believe. That you made it out? A miracle.” The last part was whispered by the mage, as he ran his hand through Leo’s hair and pulled him down just a bit so that their foreheads were touching. Leo made a little displeased sound when Dorian pulled away completely and began to once more pace the length of the floor.

“I hope you realize that this feat hasn’t been performed in over a thousand years? Corypheus and his contemporaries entered the fade and began the blights. In comparison…” Dorian shook his head the possibilities running through his mind almost too much for him.

“At least you were at my side.” Leo said walking up to take to mage’s hand in his, hating the overwhelmed look on his features. 

“No offense, but I almost wish I hadn’t been.” Dorian chuckled aiming a gentle smile toward the other man, and squeezing the hand laying in his own. 

“No sense of adventure?” Leo asked, using the captured hand to pull him closer so he could place a quick kiss to the mage’s throat. “That’s surprising.” Dorian hummed in pleasure before moving to place some space between them once more, giving the warrior an annoyed look.

“I’ve not your talent for survival, and not everyone is as discerning as I. If you can walk in the fade, others will most certainly try to follow. Who knows what kind of secrets Corypheus has revealed?” Dorian pulled away completely and walked toward the wall near the bed. “Not all of them will be as lucky as we were. What could be unleashed…” Dorian paused before spinning and pinning the warrior with a serious look. “My advice? Keep this quiet. Let people speculate. There are too many out there that will see this as a challenge.”

“You don’t number among them?” Leo asked a little smirk coming to cross his face as he once more closed the distance between them. 

“It’s…” Leo was a little surprised by the conflicted look that crossed his lover’s face, but he was glad to see it disappear a moment later. “Tempting, but I’m no fool. There are enough idiots out there who think if they use enough blood magic, their problems will vanish. It’s exactly the sort of thing I want to stop back home. This…this I don’t need. What I do need is to find a copy of the Liberalum. I’ll wager with it I can find Corypheus’s real name. If I can prove he was a grasping ankle-biter with no family to speak of, the luster would come right off.” 

Hearing the catch in the other’s words and the exhaustion that crossed his face, Leo stepped forward and taking his lover’s hands, pulled him to lay on the bed with him. Though Dorian briefly struggled he soon allowed himself to melt into the warrior’s warmth. Though Leo could feel him fighting not to fall asleep and the warrior wondered if he would have to ‘Inquisit' the mage to exhaust him again. 

“Dorian?” Leo asked rubbing his hand up and down the other’s back. Thinking for a minute and remembering the early part of their conversation, Leo suddenly realized part of what could be keeping the other from sleeping. “Love, I’ll be right here when you wake up. I promise that I’m not going to leave you alone if I can help it. I’m sorry that I scared you before. I also promise that as soon as I’m sure you’ve caught up on some sleep, I’ll have Josie start to look for the book you need. How does that sound?”

Giving a sleepy but contented sigh, Dorian gave a small nod of acceptance before curling up closer to the other man and letting his eyes drift closed. Feeling the brush of lips against his forehead, Dorian smiled and welcomed the pull of the fade for the first time in a week.


End file.
